Jasper & Eu em Um Novo Começo
by milampert
Summary: Um novo começo para uma história antiga. E o que acontece quando Jasper reencontra Sophie depois de mais de 100 anos dentro de uma sala de aula? O que os aguardará depois de seu reencontro? Jasper X Sophie  personagem original


_**Jasper & Eu**_

Um novo começoOlá pessoas, estou de volta com o Amor de Jasper & Eu. Precisava de Sophie para continuar escrevendo. Mas embora o passado seja o mesmo, a história na qual eles se encontram, é diferente. Ou seja, Jasper & Eu não aconteceu aqui. Pensem como se fosse uma realidade paralela. Espero que vocês gostem! Capítulo um – Voltas às aulas **..::POV de Jasper::..**

Finalmente nós tínhamos voltado para Forks. Eu estava particularmente alegre pois Edward estava vivo e minha fadinha estava de volta. Não aguentava mais de saudades. Estávamos disputando uma caça, um urso preto enorme que parecia sanar a sede que qualquer vampiro tivesse. Eu e Edward estávamos disputando acirradamente e Emmett já havia trocado o urso por um coelho, tanta era sua sede. Voltamos para casa e encontramos Rose e Alice conversando com Bella sobre os preparativos da festa de formatura. Fiquei observando Bella e seu medo tolo de ser rejeitada pela sociedade por causa de uma festa. Ela era sempre tão madura, mas as vezes tão adolescente. Sorri ao ver essas palavras passando pelos meus pensamentos.

_Jasper? – Levantei meus olhos e dei de cara com o sorriso acolhedor de Alice. – No que está pensando?

_Se eu contasse a você, você não acreditaria. – Ri pensando sobre as bobagens que meditava. Bella e sua festa.

_Bella, nem preciso dizer que ainda é muito cedo pra você se transformar! – Rose aconselhava. – Pense que um dia, isso tudo será só uma memória antiga, vai passar tudo muito rápido! Então é melhor que essas lembranças sejam boas e o mais longas possíveis, pois quanto menos você viver, menos irá lembrar, já pensou nisso? – Ela disse dramática.

Parei para lembrar das minhas próprias, nas quais pensava com certa freqüência. Eu já tinha uma vida praticamente feita quando entrei para a vida militar. Tinha uma noiva, terrenos para criar gado, um futuro brilhante e muitos, muitos sonhos... Com certeza Sophie Green teria sido a mulher da minha vida se o destino não tivesse me dado uma rasteira. Respirei fundo, meu coração pesava ao lembrar de Soph... O que teria acontecido com ela? Ela teria se casado, tido filhos, amado outro homem? Essas questões me angustiavam e sempre que lembrava de tudo que havia perdido me focava em Alice. Em sua aura de ternura.

_Não esqueçam que amanhã vocês retornam a escola! – Carlisle avisou a todos os vampiros em um tom de brincadeira. Estava radiante. Pegou Esme pelo braço e os dois começaram a dançar na cozinha. Ficamos olhando o casal apaixonado que desfilava entre a cozinha e sala em passos de dança. Estavam aliviados por mais uma vez terem vencido os desafios que a vida lhes impusera. Edward ficar longe de Bella, foi com certeza a pior idéia que já tiveram.

Edward levou Bella pra casa e então nos recolhemos. Alice roubou um CD dele e colocou no nosso som. Eu ri da sua atitude. Mas às vezes me sentia mal por ela ser tão gentil comigo. Ela me explicava sempre que conversávamos sobre o assunto. Mas mesmo assim, eu sempre me sentia em dívida com ela. Ela era demais para mim. Pedi então para que ela me contasse sobre a Itália e a noite passou em um piscar de olhos.

Fomos para a escola no carro de Emmett. Ao chegarmos entramos no prédio e assistimos com satisfação às briguinhas entre namorados, às fofocas entre as meninas líderes de torcida, e até Rosalie levou uma cantada de um menino do primeiro ano na frente de Emmett. Isso foi o mais hilário! Então eu e Alice finalmente entramos na aula de inglês. Já sabia a matéria de cor e estava pensando em como iria me fazer de burro na hora de responder as questões para o professor. E a maneira como ele explicava a matéria de forma equivocada. Era muito bom ter aquela vida de volta. Eu sorri para Alice, ela alisava meus cabelos e me distraí por alguns momentos. Alice fez uma cara de espanto e olhou pra mim.

_A Professora é nova! E é uma de nós! – Não me demorei muito ao virar e levei um choque maior ainda. A professora era Sophie. Ela pareceu levar o mesmo choque que eu. Não esperava por mim ali, eu tinha certeza disso. – Calma! Depois a gente conversa e vê o que ela tá aprontando! Confia em mim!

Parei pra pensar no que estava acontecendo. Era mesmo ela que estava ali diante de mim. Os mesmos cabelos, o mesmo olhar carismático e dominante, a mesma voz acolhedora e romântica que ouvira nos tempos de outrora. A vida não poderia estar me pregando uma peça. Ao mesmo tempo que queria me livrar de seu cheiro inebriante, a queria só para mim. Um misto de alegria e desespero tomava conta de mim. Eu precisava me conter ou Alice iria desconfiar. A última coisa que queria era magoá-la. Talvez se pudesse partir meu coração em dois, isso funcionasse, mas não era assim tão simples. Eu precisava de tempo.

_Vocês são os alunos desistentes? – Sophie abriu o sorriso mais amarelo que já vi em toda minha vida. – Desculpe, mas preciso de seus nomes. – Ela falou perfeitamente educada.

_Alice Cullen e Jasper Hale. – Eu disse. Ela suspirou fundo parecendo atordoada. A observei anotando os nomes, ela parecia estar calculando seus passos matematicamente. E então ela começou a explicar a matéria, fazia questão de olhar para os rostos de cada um dos alunos, para se certificar que realmente entendíamos a matéria. Fiquei admirado ao ver o fim que ela tivera. Ensinando aos outros com tanta dedicação. Estava orgulhoso! Ela deu um trabalho para que fizéssemos em duplas e eu pedi para ir ao banheiro. Coloquei todo meu carisma sobre sua cabeça, enviando pensamentos amigáveis e pedindo para que ela viesse conversar comigo. Dois minutos depois estávamos no corredor. A primeira coisa que ela fez foi me abraçar longamente. Não disse uma palavra, apenas me abraçou.

_Como você está? – Seus olhos se enchiam de ternura para comigo.

_Feliz, fiquei surpreso em vê-la aqui, sempre pensei que estivesse... bem...- Fui interrompido.

_Morta? – Ela disse baixinho. – Bem, não posso me demorar muito, mas também fiquei feliz por vê-lo. Vi que tem sua parceira. Ela parece ser legal. – Quando Sophie terminou sua sentença e abriu um sorriso genuíno, me transformei. Não consegui me controlar. A beijei avidamente. Com muito carinho e saudade que sentia a mais de 100 anos, quando me transformara em vampiro. Ela estava ali diante de mim, estávamos sozinhos e não sabia quando a veria de novo nessa situação. Depois que me dei conta do que havia feito me lembrei de Alice.

_**E então? O que acharam desse capítulo? Quando houver reviews postarei mais! **_

_**Beijos e fiquem com Deus! **_

_**Trilha sonora do capítulo: **_

_**Sara Bareilles - Breathe Again**_

_**Taylor Swift - Love story**_

_**Anastacia - One Day in your life**_

_**Destiny's Child - Emotions**_


End file.
